tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caimán
Caiman is an Argentinian manufacturer of sprayers. At the end of 1999, Alberto José Riva and Alejandro Flotron started an industrial project. These were not the best times for this kind of entrepreneurship. They believed in the project, and in it they put their scarce capital. They started alone, in a rented shed at number 944 on 25 in Las Parejas, Santa Fe. The vision was to set up a factory of trailed sprayers. The decision of the name (Caiman), was by the nickname by which everyone knew me in Las Parejas . It was not a simple task. We knew that we could manufacture our first equipment. The difficulty was in inserting it in a market dominated by big brands with years of experience. According to an ADIMRA article of May 2014: "We saw that quality sprays were imported, our vision was to achieve the same extraordinary quality in the country, that was the strategy, and so we started with the design of our first machine. We cut the pipes, welded, assembled and painted, it was a very hard time, because I had given up a safe salary and a comfortable situation to try my luck with our industrial project, and I had a family to support. We worked with a lathe in a friend's workshop, in the afternoon and until 11 o'clock at night, in Caiman, such was our desire to sell, that the first team charged half with a check and the other half with clamps " The takeoff "Alejandro: The word of mouth from our first customers and the demonstrations we made next to the ERCA sowing plant gave us an initial push, the takeoff took place after the devaluation and the hand of the field boom. The farmers began to equip themselves, and our sprayers gave them the solution they needed.The sales got bigger and more frequent.We moved to a 1000m² warehouse on 22nd Street, near the city center. At the end of 2003, we traveled to the EIMA fair, which was held in Italy, to learn about the new developments in our field. We connected with spray manufacturers, who opened the doors of their plants and showed us how they designed their equipment and organized their production. We saw that they attached great importance to engineering and design. Then, they outsourced the manufacture of components and reassembled everything in their plant. Design and assembly were the keys to your business. Upon our return, we decided to put into practice that business model. The most difficult thing was choosing a good engineer. Someone who not only had the necessary technical knowledge, but also the motivation to work and grow together. In the years that followed, we were launching various products. In 2004, we started designing the first SP 3225 motor. The development took a year of hard work. Then, the SPHC model, specially designed for the Russian market. In 2007, we began the development of the third hydrostatic SPH model. It was an important bet for the future because we believe that, a few years from now, all the machines will use this system ". PLANT The industrial plant has 6000 mts. square covered and is dedicated exclusively to the marketing, production and design of sprayers and related. LOCATION Caiman is located on National Route 178 in Las Parejas, Santa Fe, Argentina, strategic point for the agro-industrial activity. It is an area of thriving agro-industrial and commercial development. MISSION The company is going to dedicate specifically to the production and commercialization of pulverizadores and afines. R & D We use the latest design techniques. We have assigned more than 10% of our staff only to Research and development. Our specialization is evident in the products, such as our Hydrostatic SPH machine, or the first Carbon Fiber Barral developed in conjunction with a supplier. Models References External Links *Caimán history in Pesados Argentinos Category:Crop Sprayer Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 1999 Category:Sprayer manufacturers Category:Caimán